Birthday Surprise
by bitchboughtmycookie
Summary: It's Ryuichi's birthday, and Shuichi has a little surprise for him. RyuichixShuichi. Written for Knight In Shining Armour for her birthday. COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1 Shuichi Is Missing

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation, but how I wish I did *grins*

A/N. This is a present for my best friend for her birthday on the 4th February. Knight In Shining Armour, this is for you, I hope you like it XD RyuichixShuchi, lemony goodness XD

Warning: Contains boyxboy, yaoi, lemon. Don't like, don't read.

Red Lights Indicate….. That Shuichi Is Missing.

Ryuichi arrived at work early one morning. It was the day of his birthday, so he was exceptionally hyper today. He bounded through the door and greeted Noriko in the entrance. Noriko bided him a happy birthday and he smiled widely when she handed him his gift. He pulled of the wrapping to reveal a Kumagoro keyring. His eyes lit up and he glomped his bandmate forcefully, sending her flying. The two climbed to their feet, both laughing. Ryuichi looked around and saw Sakano spinning, K polishing his magnum, Suguru looking agitated and Hiro just sat calmly. Ryuichi spoke 'I take it Shu-chan didn't show again?' Noriko just nodded her head, and the two headed up to Tohma's office to tell him they had arrived.

10 minutes later they knocked on the door and entered. Tohma was stood facing the window when they walked in. Ryuichi said 'Tohma?' Tohma turned around with a big grin on his face. 'Happy birthday, Ryuichi.' He said. In his hands was a birthday cake in the shape of Kumagoro. Ryuichi wanted to glomp Tohma, but there was a desk and a cake preventing him from doing so. Tohma set the cake down on the desk and lit the candles. 'Make a wish, Ryuichi.' Tohma said. Ryuichi thought really hard about what he wanted to wish. Noriko said 'What did you wish for, Ryuichi?' Ryuchi giggled 'I can't tell you that, because it won't come true.' Tohma cut the cake and handed a piece to the three of them. He handed another piece to Ryuichi that was wrapped up in a napkin. Tohma said 'Take this home with you, it might come in useful.' Ryuichi said 'What do you mean?' but Tohma dodged the question and said 'Well, Ryuichi, because it's your birthday, I've decided you can have the day off. And-' Tohma's eyes glinted mischievously 'There's a little surprise waiting for you at your apartment.' Ryuichi looked questioningly at Tohma. He laughed mysteriously 'You'll see when you get home, Ryuichi.' Noriko smiled. 'Your in on this, aren't you, Noriko-chan?' Noriko nodded 'You'll like it, Ryuichi. Now, go home, and go claim your present.' Ryuichi nodded at bounded out the door 'Thanks, Noriko-chan, Tohma.' He then ran down the stairs and out the front door of the NG building, past the still spinning Sakano and the now calm K. It appeared K had spoke to Tohma before they arrived and found out just what was going on.

Ryuichi arrived at home, bounding through the door. There was a large box there that said 'To Ryuichi, love Shu-chan.' On the top of it. Ryuchi thought 'Just what has that maniac boy got me?' Ryuichi thought, smiling to himself. He opened the large box, to find it was empty. On closer inspection he found a note. It said 'Come to the bedroom x.' Ryuichi was curious and did what the note said. On his bed was Shuichi. But not just any Shuichi. _Naked_ Shuichi. Ryuichi blushed and looked away. Shuichi said 'Happy birthday, Ryuichi.' In a really seductive voice. Ryuichi asked 'What are you doing, Shu-chan?' Shuichi answered 'What does it look like? I'm seducing you.' Ryuichi looked at this and said 'Tohma and Noriko-chan were in on this, weren't they?' Shuichi nodded, and moved along the bed closer to Ryuichi. He pulled him on to the bed by the front of his shirt. He said 'Surely you're not going to leave me all alone on here, are you?' Ryuichi pushed Shuichi flat onto the bed and said 'Thanks for the birthday present, Shu-chan. I really like it.' He pressed his lips against Shuichi's straddling his hips. Ryuichi licked Shuichi's pink lips. Shuichi opened his mouth and Ryuichi pushed in his tongue. A quick battle for dominance started, which Ryuichi won. He explored the pink haired boys mouth hungrily.

Shuichi moved his hands to Ryuichi's shirt and his fingers quickly had the t-shirt off. His hands moved down and quickly had off the trousers and boxers Ryuichi was wearing him, leaving him exposed. 'Mmm, I approve.' Shuichi said seductively. Ryuichi started kissing and sucking on Shuichi's neck, eliciting throaty moans from the younger boy. He kissed down his chest, stopping and tentatively licking his nipple with his tongue. Shuichi moaned and Ryuichi smirked, continuing to kiss down the younger's chest and abdomen. Ryuichi enveloped Shuichi's length in his mouth, and put his fingers up to Shuichi's mouth. Shuichi realised what Ryuichi wanted and started to suck on his fingers. When Ryuichi thought his fingers were sufficiently lubricated he slipped them out of Shuichi's mouth. He slipped his hand in between Shuichi's legs and slipped a finger inside his entrance. Shuichi tensed but then relaxed. Ryuichi slipped in a second and third finger, stretching the younger boy. He said 'Shuichi, I don't suppose you thought to bring some lube?' Shuichi shook his head, grinning sheepishly. Ryuichi sighed and reached to the bedside cabinet. He pulled out a bottle of hand cream and squirted some onto his hand. He then applied it to his length, his breath hitching. He positioned himself at Shuichi's entrance and carefully pushed in. He waited for Shuichi to adjust before pulling out of him and slamming back in again. Shuichi gasped, moving his hips to meet Ryuichi's. Ryuichi plunged in and out of Shuichi, hitting that sweet spot inside of him that made Shuichi see stars. Shuichi moaned loudly. A few more thrusts and Shuichi came all over the two of them. Another thrust and Ryuichi came, spilling his seed into Shuichi. Ryuichi pulled out of Shuichi and said 'That was the best birthday present I've ever had.' Shuichi smiled and kissed Ryuichi. He said 'Come on, get up. We're going for dinner, then going to a club with Hiro and Suguru.'

A/N. Bah, that was cheesy XP Hope you like it, Kisa-chan XD It amuses me how writing lemon doesn't phase me any more XD


	2. Chapter 2 A Brilliant Dancing Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation.

A/N. It's about time I wrote this, but I've been procrastinating and I've had other stories to update. Apologies, Kisa-chan, but there will be no smut in this chapter XP I also apologise for it taking me so long to get this out. Yes, the name of this chapter is a reference to the most amazing RyuichixShuichi fanfiction I've ever read.

A Brilliant Dancing Dream

Shuichi stood up out of the bed and started to get dressed. 'Come on, lover boy, get up.' He said. Ryuichi smiled and said 'Okay.' He climbed out of the bed, pulling on some clothes. Shuichi laced his fingers with Ryuichi's, and said 'I have a table booked for us at that restaurant just down the road. Let's go there now.' he smiled. Ryuichi lead Shuichi out of the door of his apartment, grinning happily. 'Shu-chan, why did you do this for me?' he asked. 'Because I've liked you for a long time.' He replied. Ryuichi smiled back at Shuichi. 'I liked you too, Shuichi. But I didn't think you felt the same.' Shuichi nodded 'I do, always.' Ryuichi grinned and dragged Shuichi towards the restaurant. 'Come on, let's go.' He said happily.

Shuichi and Ryuichi walked into the restaurant. 'Table for two please.' Shuichi said. 'Right away, sir.' Said the waiter. He lead the two to a secluded table at the back of the restaurant. They ordered their drinks, and sat down across from each other. Ryuichi grinned and said 'This is one of the best birthdays I've ever had.' Shuichi grinned back and replied 'Come on, choose what you want to eat.' Ryuichi looked down at the menu. 'I'll have chicken.' He said decidedly. Shuichi chose pasta. They ordered their food, and ate it when it came.

After they ate their food Ryuichi pulled out his wallet to pay. Shuichi put a hand on his arm and shook his head. 'My treat.' He said, putting down the money to cover the price of the meal, and a small tip. He laced his fingers with Ryuichi's, walking out of the restaurant. They got into a taxi outside the restaurant. 'Asterix night club, please.' Said Shuichi. He turned to Ryuichi. 'Hiro and Suguru are meeting us there at 9.' He said. Ryuichi smiled and kissed him. 'I can't wait.' He said.

Twenty minutes later they pulled up outside the night club. Hiro and Suguru were already waiting outside. They climbed out, holding hands. Hiro grinned at them. 'So, you two finally got your acts together and got together? It's about time.' He teased. Ryuichi frowned. 'What do you mean, Hiro?' Hiro laughed. 'You serious? It's been obvious to everyone at NG for a long time that you were attracted to each other.' Shuichi and Ryuichi blushed simultaneously. Hiro grinned and said 'Man, you two really are perfect for each other. Your both dense.' Shuichi frowned and stuck his tongue out at Hiro. 'Come on, let's go inside before we get mobbed.' Said Suguru.

Shuichi and Ryuichi walked into the club, followed by the other two. Ryuichi giggled and grabbed Shuichi's hand, pulling him onto the dance floor. Shuichi smirked and grabbed Ryuichi's hips, moving in time to the music. Ryuichi licked his lips and bit his bottom lip, smirking. He put his hand on Shuichi's butt, pulling him closer with a soft moan. Shuichi moaned and encircled Ryuichi's neck with his arms, pulling him into a deep kiss. Ryuichi grinned and started grinding his hips with Shuichi's as they danced. Shuichi moaned and kissed him hungrily, panting.

The song ended and Shuichi pulled away from Ryuichi, smiling. Ryuichi paused for a minute and his face went deadly serious. Shining Collection had started to play. Shuichi whispered 'You know, when you go serious, it really turns me on.' Ryuichi smiled and put his hands on Shuichi's hips again. 'You haven't seen anything yet.' He said breathily. Shuichi moaned as they danced and Ryuichi leaned into his ear. Ryuichi whispered 'I want to take your clothes off, and I want to pleasure you until you can't take it any more.' Shuichi blushed and said 'Let's get out of here and go do it then.' He whispered seductively. Ryuichi pulled him out of the club and into a taxi, going back to Ryuichi's apartment.

A/N. Yeah, I know that was really short, but I intended it that way. I want to save the next smutty part until chapter three XD


	3. Chapter 3 My Heart Will Go On

Disclaimer: Does Gravitation say my name on the cover? No? Okay.

A/N. Okay, I'm temporarily coming off hiatus just to write this, as Imo needs some cheering up. Enjoy xD After this, it's back on hiatus~ I was naming these after the songs I was listening too while writing, but the song I am currently listening too is called Delicious Tomato Song, so I am not naming it that :p Damn my obsession with Hetalia…………. So I will name it whatever I feel like, but it will probably be a song name :D Oh yeah, and this is the last chapter. In theory. Knowing me, that may change.

My Heart Will Go On

Shuichi dived out of the taxi once they made it back to Ryuichi's apartment, hopping on the spot impatiently. Ryuichi jumped out of the taxi and grabbed Shuichi's hand, dragging him up the stairs. Shuichi grinned and eagerly ran up the stairs after him. Ryuichi flung open the door to his apartment and pulled Shuichi through, shutting and locking it, immediately pushing him roughly against it. Shuichi looked up at Ryuichi with wide lilac eyes, staring into Ryuichi's lust filled eyes. Ryuichi smirked and closed the gap between their faces. Shuichi groaned and melted into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ryuichi.

Ryuichi pulled away and dragged Shuichi towards the bedroom. He pushed Shuichi down onto the bed and straddled his hips, pulling his shirt over his head before shedding his own. 'I'm going to set your skin on fire.' Ryuichi growled seductively. Shuichi giggled 'I'm looking forward to it.' Ryuichi mapped his hands down Shuichi's chest. Shuichi groaned and wiggled underneath him. Ryuichi kissed down Shuichi's chest, licking and sucking everywhere. He dipped his tongue in Shuichi's bellybutton, moaning softly. Shuichi's body convulsed with pleasure and he gripped Ryuichi's hair tightly. Ryuichi slipped his tongue under the waistband of Shuichi's jeans, running his tongue along his skin before kissing back up Shuichi's chest, latching onto one of his nipples. Shuichi groaned 'Oh God, Ryuichi.' He whimpered, panting heavily. Ryuichi smirked and ripped off Shuichi's jeans and boxers, kissing down Shuichi's thighs. Shuichi's hips bucked and he gripped Ryuichi's hair tighter.

Ryuichi gave Shuichi's manhood a long, drawn out lick, causing Shuichi to writhe in pleasure and annoyance. Ryuichi smirked and took Shuichi into his mouth, bobbing his head up and down. A throaty moan from the younger boy spurred him into moving faster, bringing his hand up to assist him. Ryuichi could tell Shuichi was reaching his release and he pulled off him, looking into his eyes. Shuichi looked up at him, panting, face flushed red 'Why'd…. you… stop…?' he panted out. Ryuichi smirked 'I don't want to give you satisfaction just yet. Turn over.' He whispered seductively. Shuichi quickly scrambled onto his hands and knees, presenting himself to Ryuichi.

Ryuichi pushed one of his fingers deeply into Shuichi, wriggling it around a little. Shuichi groaned and pushed back against Ryuichi's finger, panting heavily. Ryuichi slipped in a second finger and started to move his hand, prepping Shuichi. Shuichi moaned out as the fingers moved inside him, feeling himself growing harder. Suddenly Ryuichi pulled his fingers out and pushed into him, groaning loudly. Shuichi cried out in a mix of pleasure and pain, his hands gripping the bed sheets. Ryuichi stayed still, waiting for Shuichi to adjust. Shuichi nodded, panting heavily. Ryuichi slowly, teasingly started to move. Shuichi grunted and said breathily 'Harder.' Ryuichi shook his head 'Not just yet.' He kept up the tauntingly slow pace, grinning in satisfaction at Shuichi's whines.

Shuichi suddenly thrust his hips up, forcing more of Ryuichi into himself. Ryuichi moaned throatily and looked down at Shuichi, surprised. Shuichi was panting heavily 'You…. were… going… too… slow…' Ryuichi smirked and slowly increased his pace a little, reaching around to play with Shuichi's nipples. A loud moan ripped from Shuichi's throat and he threw his head back in pleasure. Ryuichi trailed his hand down Shuichi's torso before reaching his manhood, stroking him roughly. Shuichi groaned out 'Oh my God, Ryuichi!' Ryuichi plunged deeper into Shuichi, breathing heavily.

Shuichi gasped and released all over the bed sheets, panting loudly. Ryuichi thrust into Shuichi repeatedly until he found his release, throwing his head back as a loud groan ripped from his chest. Shuichi collapsed onto the bed, chest heaving. 'Wow.' He said in a breathy whisper. Ryuichi rolled off him, looking into his eyes. Shuichi smiled 'I love you, Ryuichi Sakuma.' Ryuichi nodded 'I love you too, Shuichi.' Shuichi reached across to take Ryuichi's hand, closing his eyes. 'Forever.' He mumbled. Ryuichi nodded in agreement before sleep claimed him. Shuichi stroked Ryuichi's hand lightly before falling asleep, finally content.


End file.
